I'm not a female!
by POMandMLPlover
Summary: Being stuck in hoboken and surrounded by villians suck, especially when you were supposed to mate with one of them... Rating will change in later chapters


**A/N: Well another story from me~ I hope you'll enjoy X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The program<strong>

It was a normal nice day in the Central Park Zoo, the sun was shining, kids and their parents strolling from habitat to habitat to take a look at each animal that was there, King Julien dancing for his _"subjects"_ and the penguins having their usual smile and wave routine, so nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Though soon there was a certain zookeeper stomping along the way in her heavy boots, an always slightly between bored and sour look on her face as she carried two cages in her hand, getting closer and closer to the penguin habitat. And this of course didn't go unnoticed by the penguins.

"Hey Kowalski? Is there any check up schedule planned today?" Skipper asked his scientist beside him suspiciously but trying not to fall out of his smile and wave role.

"Negative Sir, I can't recall any of such be planned today." Kowalski replied in his stern deep voice, the two birds not making once eye contact to draw no attention.

"So why is Alice then coming our way?" The leader bird questioned again, seeing how the woman took a big wooden board and make a path to their little concrete island. "I cannot tell you Skipper." Was the answer of the taller bird but once he finished Alice stood before them and with strangely very quick hands threw the four birds rather harshly into the two cages, shutting them right after and soon stomped out of the habitat, put the wooden board aside and went back where she came from with the penguins. "Ugh... That woman!.." Skipper groaned in slight pain, especially after Private lied on top of him to which he glared to. "Oh! Sorry Skippah!" The young bird with the British accent said and got off his Commander and held tight onto the cage as they got shaken quite from getting carried.

Skipper too sat up, taking a look to the other cage to make sure his men were okay and as he saw Rico being pressed to Kowalski with the scientist trying to push him off he knew they were, bringing his gaze up front again then, waiting for their zookeeper to bring them to their destination which seemed to be the vet.

"I wonder what this is about... What do you think Skippah?.." The private's voice chirped up confused, the Commander's eyes falling to him briefly.

"We can only wait and see Private... Only wait and see..."

* * *

><p>The four birds were placed on a table in the examination room of the vet, still trapped in their cages, having been left alone in there for quite a while.<p>

"Gah! What is taking these humans so long?! Are they trying to torture us by letting us die a slow death in a cage!?" Skipper exclaimed angry, not liking to wait so long but his outburst made Private gasp. "They would really do that? K'walski?" He looked questioningly to their analyst, hoping this bird would say something else. "Well everything is possible but I think they would rather cut us open or such or why would they bring us to a vet? Or maybe they want to test new pharmacy products on us?" Rico only humming along agreeing though it sounded just a bit excited

Well this didn't calm the youngest bird at all. "Oh no! I-I-I'm sure they won't! P-Please tell me they won-"

Just at this moment the door of the room opened and Alice, the vet and another woman walked into the room. "Aah~ There are my four birdies! Now who of you is the lucky one?" The woman which the penguins never saw before greeted. She was rather normal looking, nothing spectacular about her, she was having shorter orange curvy hair and brown eyes which were accompanied by a pair of round glasses and she was wearing a white coat over some casual clothing of a turtle neck pullover and jeans, having a rather sciency look to her. Though most present was her toothy smile with a little gap between her two front teeth.

The four black and white birds stared at her closely, in Skipper's eyes lying suspiciousness while the others had more curious or questioning looks, wanting to know who that woman was.

"So uhh... Professor Cullen- uh Kulsy?..." Alice started, having already forgotten that woman's name.

"Kulinsky. Professor Sarah Kulinsky. Many can't say the name right." Sarah corrected with a smile being already used to it. "Ah okay... So what's this all about again?" The zookeeper continued, the vet nodded along as he wanted to hear it too again.

"I'm here to take your female penguin into our special mating program where we try to hopefully create a new species. My team and I went through a lot of files and did a lot of research and think that the little penguin female would be most suitable with the other bird we planned this program with." The professor explained, the four penguins listening closely to this but Kowalski snorted right after.

"Pfft! Really? They're again about one of us being a female? Didn't I prove already that we are all macho manly males?~ They could bring us back into our habitat right away, right Skipper?" The scientist said with a smug look, being completely sure his invention told them all their gender though as his leader didn't agree with him he frowned and looked over to the bird questioningly. "Skipper?"

But the Commander had his eyes fixed on the female professor, his eyes dilated as he took in what the human said, having a bad feeling about this as the last time their gender was tested by his analyst was terrible for him.

A flipper then landed gently on Skipper's shoulder which let him snap out of it and he turned his head to look into Private's blue concerned eyes. "Are you alright Skippah? You look rather pale..."

"I-I'm alright Private... don't worry..." Was the meek reply his eyes then fell back on the humans which now seemed to have stopped with their conversation as the professor turned to them. "Well! Then let's get started with the DNA test shall we?" She walked up to their cages. "How about we start with the tall one?" Sarah said and opened the cage with Kowalski and Rico in it, reaching for the tall analyst of the four penguins and got him out.

Professor Kulinsky gently took the bird in her arms and started to walk off, Kowalski saluting to his team and the others saluting back respectfully and once the two were gone into the lab, they curiously waited for what would come.

"I'm not sure if that'll work what that woman plans there. I mean who wants to breed other birds with these annoying tricky penguins?" Alice said annoyed, hearing the vet only chuckle in return.

"Oh Alice, you think too wrong of these guys here. I for myself think it's an interesting idea professor Kulinsky has here, who knows? Maybe she'll succeeds with it and then our zoo maybe too gets some credit for it?" He said though got only a disagreeing snort from the zookeeper in return.

Soon Kulinsky returned with Kowalski and put the bird back into the cage. "Well sadly this handsome guy here isn't our destined female so we've got to move onto the next one~" Sarah said and then grabbed Rico, taking him with her right away.

"I told you I wasn't." Kowalski said with a smug look, now really being hundred percent sure that he was male.

"What happened in there soldier? What did that woman do?!" Skipper then asked in his bossy tone, wanting to know what was about to come to him.

"Well she just took and a DNA sample and also checked your body _quite _thoroughly..." The analyst answered with a slight little blush at remembering, making the Commando penguin raise a confused brow.

Rico soon returned, getting exclaimed as male, quite a bitey one at that, too and the same went for Private. The three birds now knew for sure they were male but one penguin was still very nervous over his own result, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest as the professor went to get him. He pressed himself more into the cage as she opened the cage, placing Private down first before she reached for him, Skipper really not wanting to go which earned strange stares from his team.

But the penguin had no chance, the woman soon had him and began to walk to the other examination room. Kulinsky then set Skipper down on the table and got everything ready, taking a little cotton swab and put it into the penguin's mouth to get a DNA sample, putting it in her DNA analyzer before she got back to her little feathery patient.

"Well my little friend I hope that you are the one I'm looking for as the other three were males so far..." She said with a sigh and brought her hands to Skipper and started to take an even closer look on him, checking his feathers, beak and feet, making sure he was healthy. Sarah also took a close look on the penguin's private parts, having to make sure this bird would be a good candidate for her mating program. Skipper blushed as the professor inspected his genitals so thoroughly, now understanding Kowalski words from before and why Private came back all beet red.

"Hmm... You seem to be really perfect for my program... healthy and strong... your private parts are well build... I really hope you are my destined female~" She said and soon she heard her DNA machine beep and went right to it to see the result, a big smile coming to her features soon.

Kulinsky then took Skipper up in her arms and spun him around briefly with a big grin before she run out of the room and back to the others.

"I found her! I found my little female for my project~~" Sarah exclaimed happily while Skipper froze in her hands and his eyes widened, the same going for his team.

Did this mean the leader penguin was really a female?

Skipper then got a ribbon around his foot so they'd know that he was the right bird and he got set back into the cage again, the humans leaving to get everything ready for the transportation.

The Commando till now only was frozen in place, not able to believe what he just found out. He a female? That couldn't be...

His team noticed of course how miserable their leader looked right now and then decided to try cheer him up a bit.

"Oh Skippah... Don't take it so heavy to heart... W-we won't look down on you for this again..." Private said assuringly, placing a fin on his leader's shoulder once more.

"Yes, Skipper. We have learned our lesson the last time and totally support you even if you're a female. Besides you're a pretty female." Kowalski tried to cheer up.

"Uh-huh." Rico agreed.

"I'm NOT a female! I can't be! It must be wrong!" Skipper suddenly snapped at them, glaring at the three birds.

"But Skipper the professor just-"

"Who do you believe more?! Me or that human?! Her machine must be wrong!" The stubborn penguin yelled, not wanting to believe it at all.

"Skipper..." Kowalski started.

"It could be after all right? Right Kowalski?!" The Commander asked desperate, trying to ease his mind.

"Yes it could be but-"

"Then that's it! Don't worry men, I'll be back sooner than you think once they see I'm male~ Hahaha!" Skipper laughed quite fakely, his expression being very crazed out right now as he tried to make himself believe only his own words.

Soon Kulinsky and Alice returned with a crate and took Skipper once more, placing him in it and the professor got ready to take him with him.

"Men!" The leader called from the crate.

"Yes?" The three said in unison.

"You all take good care of the zoo and our HQ while I'm gone got it?!" Skipper ordered in his bossy tone, hearing the other birds agree before he felt that he got lifted up, knowing that he was now carried away.

"Goodbye boys..." He said softly with a little sad tone, never liking to be seperated from them for too long.

The penguin could feel how he got placed in a car and soon heard the car driving, bringing him to his unwanted destination.

* * *

><p>The trip was rather short actually which Skipper wouldn't have thought, he thought that he'd get brought farther away from home. He soon got carried again and he actually a bit curious looked out of the air holes of his wooden box to maybe find out where he was taken to.<p>

The antarctic bird spotted then these familiar looking golden gate and white walls but what made his eyes open in horror was that familiar smell he could soon smell, making him realize where he got taken to.

He was brought to hoboken.

_Tbc_


End file.
